Forum:UU
UU is one of the pages where we are more lenient to speculation, but I still rather place my thoughts here. Imo what currently holds the most merit is the lime blood theory, and that she is in some way "related" to Karkat and/or Calmasis. But what I mostly want to put out there is that I've been thinking for a while that she might not be from the "first" troll culture at all, but rather that she's from a second culture, that eventually is established by Kanaya and the rest of the trolls. It was implied that her duties involving the matriorb where not a complete and ultimate failure yet. This would explain why UU has access to literature and other sources concerning the events of the joined kids' session, it would have been passed down as a legend in their history. It would also explain her apparent seperation from both the scratched and pre-scratch hivebent sessions of sburb. BitterLime 14:58, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Good point. Ya know, I've been thinking: You all know how the trolls each represent part of Pop Culture, correct? Well, it seems to me that UU represents the Homestuck fandom. They've written stories (fanfictions), They ships characters, and they've done art (fanart). All three is what a basic Homestucker does! Oh, and I made this: File:UU_Blood_Symbol.png* :Should I change it to her text color? experimentalDeity 21:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I am sure she's supposed to be a homestuck fan joke/parody/tribute. There's no way that wasn't deliberate. She's a very accurate representation as well I'd say. "Based on combinging the pallet of the heart aspect with the general prince cut"...ah, Hussie you know us so well. As for the UU zodiac sign, I'd say we'll just wait till we see what's actually on her shirt once it's shown.BitterLime 21:25, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Bitterlime, you forgot your signature. How true. Hussie, you may be a trolling author, but we love you for it! And okay, I can wait. I'll just add this one and a text color version to my Sandbox in case anybody wants it. experimentalDeity 21:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Heres a idea, what if Hussie was UU? He could just be dressing up as a troll and faking the quirk. 20:22, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :That is exactly what I thought. Some of the things she says are quite reminiscent of Hussie. Well... Maybe to me but I don't know if anyone else feels that way. Again another crazy theory. Husserific! 21:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I have put everything in the Speculation Article on to here. MaximusAwesomus 23:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) With the new information given by the LOCAH flash, I'm starting to think UU and uu are the same person. It plays on the whole ambiguous(however that's spelled) thing and how he messed up her room even though they "haven't" meet. 21:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :It really isn't adding anything here, plus it continues to remain on the mainspace page so yeah. :On a different note, I can't believe I didn't put this together before now. We know the trolls have 48 signs. As currently defined there are 88 standard constellations, however back when Ptolemy first defined them he recognised 48' signs! And if you haven't already guessed, Ophiuchus was one of those 48. The Light6 04:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :adding on to what the poster two above me said, i agree with you. this could give more credibliity to the theory that UU is a pre-scratch Karkat and that they both are different aspects of the homestuck fans, as the two of them have certain qualities of both the fandom and Karkat. 19:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Back when UU first went to sleep and uu appeared many people thought they might be the same, myself included. However I quickly dismissed it on the basis of UU's claim that her and her brother didn't share their blood colour. In retrospect I am disappoint with past me with not seeing the obvious solution behind that (2 of them actually). If UU considers her body to be hers and uu to just a second person in it and not belonging to him then if it isn't his body then he doesn't have a body of his own so his blood colour is null. Also because they have their own separate dream selves it is most likely uu's dream self resembles what he would look like if he had his own body instead of sharing with UU and he has checked the blood colour of his dream self and found it doesn't match the colour of his waking self/UU's body. ::tl;dr - The idea that UU and uu shared a body had a problem in that they don't share a blood colour, turns out that isn't a problem for the idea they share a body at all. ::Also I am curious to how their mythological roles would work, does UU's body simultaneously have the powers of both of their roles or do the powers swap depending on who's in control? Also Quest Beds/Cocoons show a player's Aspect, how does this figure into a player(s) like UU and uu? Do they have the same Aspect and a single quest bed that ascends them both separating them? Do they have different aspects and two separate quest beds which allows only one of them to ascend depending which one they die on, or do they have a uniquely designed bed which displays two aspects? The Light6 02:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe UU/uu is related to Sollux? Originally I thought they were connected to the Sufferer, for the shot down reason of having two different instances of the Sufferer pre-Karkat, but Sollux has a tendancy toward bifurcation and the very anti-thesis way the two behave in respect toward one another shadows Sollux's alternating mood swings. Or else - since presumably trolls come from an incestuous slurry mixed together and brought before the Mother Grub - they're Sollux-Sufferer kids. 07:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) -Zorithias Not really speculation about UU but more about how the story will play out. Well know how there is 6 sub-acts to Act 6? Well I previously heard a comparison to how Act 6 is playing out like Acts 1-5 so the person speculated that Act 6 Act 5 would be split into two further sub-acts as Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 and Act 6 Act 5 Act 2, I think if that happens Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 would were we finally properly introduced to UU and uu. The Light6 08:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) : That's a really interesting theory and I have to say, I would not be disappointed if it turned out like that. It would admittedly be kinda weird though if Hussie actually called them Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 and Act 6 Act 5 Act 2. Actually, since there's six sub acts, "Act 6 Act 5 Act 1" would probably be Act 6 Act 5, and "Act 6 Act 5 Act 2" would probably be Act 6 Act 6. Aepokk Venset 00:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) OK this update just made the idea that UU and uu share a body stronger than ever, also I just realised that 6/12 is coming up, revelations ahoy! The Light6 08:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else thinking that uu just built some sort of "Soul?Bot" for himself with the help of dirk? He says that if everything goes according to plan it will be his birthday today, which in that context would mean his seperation from UU into a body of his own (even if it's mechanic). Just a vague idea. 07:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : I think it's a reference to his planned game of Sburb/S-whatever it's to be called with UU... After all, the players do ectobiologically create themselves in the game. Also... Doesn't the pic of UU revealed in the updates confirm that they're different bodies? It could be a mental connection. AntarcticTermite 11:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I am not sure how the pic confirms they have separate bodies, I mean, what exactly did you expect? (Well no one expected THAT but you know what I mean.) The Light6 11:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) The new pic doesn't impact the same body theory at all, it still as likely/unlikely as before. Whelp, I guess it was kinda impossible not to susspect that UU/uu have some connection to English, but I always imagined that English was some sort of corrupted form, but now it's quite likely that that is more or less his natural appearance. And I didn't think of the ectobiology stuff, that might very well be what uu is talking about with the "birthday" stuff. Still curious what Dirk helped him built though. 12:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Well given all the recent revelations this thread is sorta redundant, probably time to archive it. The Light6 04:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC)